Katsuragi
Summary Katsuragi is a playable character in the Nintendo 3DS series of Senran Kagura. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura Burst. When Katsuragi was still young, she lived a normal life with her parents and her pet dog, Choco. Her parents were both shinobi, fulfilling missions which were issued to them by the higher ups. However, one day, both of Katsuragi's parents failed one particular mission and were told to give up their lives as punishment. To avoid getting Katsuragi involved, the two decided to become renegade shinobi and ran away, abandoning their daughter in the process. Feeling dejected, Katsuragi decided that day she would become a strong shinobi in order to atone for her parents' crimes and reunite with her family. Thus, she enlisted in the good shinobi school of Hanzō Academy. Katsuragi's a 3rd-year student who does things first, thinks later. A tomboy through and through, she wears nothing under her school uniform which she doesn't wear properly, to begin with. She cares for her fellow shinobi, even if she often deals unwelcome sexual harassment towards them. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Unknown, normally goes by Katsuragi (or Kat/Katsu-ni) Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 17-18 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly Skilled Ninjutsu Practitioner, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Transformation, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon a dragon), Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to if not stronger than Hibari and Asuka, went head to head with Hikage on several occasions), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Hikage to a degree) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from Hikage, should be comparable to Asuka), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi) Range: Standard melee range with physical strikes and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts Standard Equipment: Dragon Rebellion (her special boots), her dragon summon, standard ninja tools Intelligence: As a shinobi, she is a well-learned fighter all about skill and combat. Weaknesses: She can't resist wanting to grope or talk about her opponents' boobs, even when engaged in a serious fight. Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cross Panzer:' Katsuragi's metal boots begin emitting a green energy that spins around them like a whirlwind, suspending her slightly in the air. She charges towards the enemy with great speed and launches into a fierce barrage of kicks, ending with her jumping high into the air and slamming her foot down on her enemies. *'Tornado Spindle:' Katsuragi crouches down and balances herself on her hands. She begins to spin around like a break-dancer and whips up a tornado as she does so. *'Dead Screw Dragon:' This move retains most of its uniform action from its previous game. Katsuragi leaps into the air while pointing both of her feet outwardly. Then, she begins spinning towards her enemies like a drill, releasing wind that coats her entire body. To finish off, she's drill straight up into the air, sending her enemies flying as she lands safely back to the ground. *'Strike Cannon:' While in the air, Katsuragi slowly brings her hands, in the position they would be in to flick something, and she flicks both of them at once, releasing a blast that moves extremely quickly. *'Bloody Dragon:' While in the air, Katsuragi moves her body forward while in a jump kick stance. Her entire body is engulfed by her aura in a shape of a dragon. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Attribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilt within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang’s Profile (This was Post-Timeskip Yang and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Brawlers Category:Ninjas Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Energy Users